Harry is who!
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: What if Harry Potter in a freak accident turned into a girl when he was just a babe? What if the Dursley's put him for adoption and he, well she,got adopted by a couple in America? What if her name was Buffy Anne Summers? Read to find out how
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns HP and others. Joss Whedon owns Buffy and others.

A.N. I'm rewriting as I have gotten some reviews about mistakes and rereading I have the story I decided I did need to rewrite.

So tell me what you think of the new chapter, please. Oh, yes, no flames. Either say I like it or I don't like it. It's that simple!

_Chapter One:_

_**WHO AM I REALLY?**_

Buffy Summers stood over the crater that use to be Sunnydale and smiled. They had finally beat The First. She looked around at all the Potentials, no wait, they were now Slayers. They had changed the world.

**England: At Hogwarts**

"Albus, you won't ever believe this!" shouted Minerva rushing into the Great Hall. She blushed when she realized what she had done, as the hall was full of students but continued to rush towards Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What Minerva?" asked Albus his eyes twinkling at her outburst.

"I need to speak with you privately." she said looking around.

"Fine, meet me in my office in a couple of minutes."Albus replied worried.

When both reached his office and had sat down Dumbledore fully looked at Minerva. She was tired looking yet seemed to be extremely excited about something.

"What happened?" he asked. She smiled.

"I found Harry Potter." she replied, almost laughing at the look of shock on Albus's face.

"How?" was the only thing he could get out. It had been years of searching with nothing to show for it and Harry had never been found. It was like something had been blocking them.

"He had been living on the Hellmouth, Albus. He's Buffy Summers."

"How?"

"I don't know,

"Where is he...she at now?" asked Albus still in shock.

"In London, she now helps run The Watchers Council."

"Wait, The Buffy Summers? The one who beat The First and her friend is the one who made all the potentials into Slayers?" asked Albus realizing why the name had sounded familiar.

"Yes, that's the one." said Minerva."What do we do now?"

"We have to contact her and let her know who she really is," said Albus with a smile.

"How do we explain to her she was a boy?"

"Since she is around magic all the time I'm sure she will understand."

"Perhaps, but we don't know how she is a girl now Albus."

"I know, Minerva, I know," replied Albus getting up and looking out the window.

"Albus, there is something else."

"What?"

"The spell that found Harry, picked up another signature that is almost exactly like Harry's."

"That's not possible, unless he had a child."

"It's not his child. It's his sister."

"He can not have a sister Minerva. You know this. It must be a problem with the spell."

"I checked Albus, it's not. He now has a sister. Her name is Dawn."

"Even if he had a sister her signature would not be the same as Harry's."

"It's not perfect, but it is close. Her's is strange though. Her magic is unlike ours. I naturally thought she may be a wiccan and thought no further on it until I did another spell. The new spell was meant to make sure this Buffy was really Harry and not a trick of Voldemorts."

"What happened?"

"Dawn's magic seems to be older than our's. It's likes it's not human magic."

"So you think she may be a demon."

"She has to be. It's not possible for her to be Buffy's blood sister."

"We shall see,." said Albus smiling.


	2. Realization

Story Note: Buffy is to old to become a student at Hogwarts. In this story she is 22-23. As Harry never went to Hogwarts please disregard any important deathes. Dumbledore, Cedric, and Sirius are still alive. Some major events did happen though, such as the Triwizard Tournament except there was only three contestants. Voldemort is alivve because if you read Pages 8-9 of Harry Potter and The Goblit of Fire, Wormtail states that Voldemort can use any witches or wizards blood. If you have any more questions please ask in the review thing or send me a message.

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Realization**_

Buffy sighed, she was really bored and a bored slayer was not of the good. Willow Rosenburg, her best friend and powerful witch, glanced over at Buffy and smiled.

"I know you're bored but we have to finish these papers before we go on patrol." she said laughing.

"Can't you finish them?There's only a couple left." pouted Buffy turning her glittering emerald eyes toward Willow.

"Well, I don't know. I could really use your help." said Willow teasingly.

"Pleeeaaassseee!" said Buffy.

"Go," said Willow laughing." I'll meet you later."

"Your the greatest." said Buffy bouncing out of the room before Willow had a chance to change her mind.

"Don't I know it." mumbled Willow quietly but loud enough for Buffy to hear it. Buffy smiled and continued out.

Buffy walked towards an old playground and sat in the only unbroken swing seat. Hearing someone coming up from behind her she considered it being a vamp but realized it was just a woman.

"Excuse me, miss." said the woman so Buffy turned to look at her. What she saw was a skinny, long necked, snobby woman.

"Yes, " said Buffy trying to be polite because she knew the woman was human.

"I'm looking for my son and can't seem to find him. Have you seen a healthy boy with blond hair?" she asked.

"No. I just got here." said Buffy hoping the woman would get home before a vampire showed up.

"Oh, well if you see him his name is Dudley. Tell him his mother wants him home right away."

"Sure thing." Buffy replied getting up.

"Do I know you?" asked the woman looking in Buffy's eyes.

"No." replied Buffy about to walk off.

"Sorry, it's just you look familiar." said the woman trying to come closer, stopping only when she heard a loud pop.

"What the?" asked Buffy looking towards a man with a long white beard and in a purple robe with stars on it.

"Buffy Summers?"asked the man and that was when the woman fainted.


	3. The Truth?

A.N. Thanks to all my readers even if you didn't review. But please do as the more I get the more I want to update.

Oh, she'll find out next chapter she was a guy! Hope you enjoy! It's not very good to me though. Hopefully I'll like the next chapter better.

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**The Truth?**_

Buffy rushed to the fallen woman ignoring the old man who had appeared out of no where. She didn't get any evil feelings from him so for now the woman was her main concern.

"How is your aunt?" asked the weird old man.

"She's not my aunt and she just fainted, that's all. Having someone appear out of nowhere will do that to you." Buffy snapped.

"Yes, but she is aware of who I am, and I bet she knows who you are too."

"I find that unbelievable as I've never met her before."

"You did when you were but a babe." said the old man cheerfully.

"Listen you old wacko."said Buffy sternly." I don't know her. I'm from California and my mom was never friends with anyone in England, let alone sisters!"

"Miss Summers, I need to speak with you concerning very important information." said the old man.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"There's a magic school?" asked Buffy in shock wondering why Willow had never been asked to go there.

"Yes, and you were suppose to go there when you reached eleven." said Albus." Sadly the Hellmouth blocked you from our school."

"Let's say I believe you, why did you find me now? It's to late for me to go to school." said Buffy.

"The wizarding community thought you dead. There is many there who love and miss you. Sadly your aunt doesn't. She hates all magic." said Albus.

"Is this my aunt?" asked Buffy looking at the woman who was still out.

"Yes.She was your mothers sister." Albus replied.

"Fine, we can talk. What do you have to tell me?" asked Buffy.

"It would be better if we talked at Hogwarts." said Albus.

"I'm suppose to meet my friends later. I can't go with you right now." said Buffy thoughtfully." What about tomorrow? Can you meet me at say two o'clock at the Watchers Council?"

"Yes, but we will need to speak at Hogwarts." said Albus.

"Fine, but I want to bring Willow." replied Buffy.

At that the woman got up and screamed running away from Buffy and Albus. Buffy giggled and started to walk away.

"Miss Summers?" Albus stopped her." What I have to tell you is very private. Only bring this Willow if you truely trust her."

"I do. Bye!" said Buffy without turning. She heard another loud pop and knew him to be gone. She sighed, she knew being bored wasn't a good thing. Now she had lots to think about on the way home. Sometimes being her was not so much fun. She could only imagine what Willow would say when she found out about all of this.


	4. To Hogwarts We go

A.N. By the way Willow and Kennedy are not together in this story!

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**To Hogwarts We Go**_

When Buffy got home she was confused and it showed.

"Buffy?What's wrong?" asked Dawn when she saw Buffy's face.

"Where's Willow?" asked Buffy instead of answering her.

"Here I am." said Willow coming from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn."What happened?"

"I'm adopted." said Buffy sitting down still in shock.

"WHAT?" yelled Willow and Dawn.

"Joyce is our mom." continued Dawn.

"I met an old guy, who had teleported in front of me by the way, and he told me I was adopted."She replied."He runs a magic school and I was suppose to go there when I was eleven."

"There's a magic school?" asked Willow hurt.

"The Hellmouth blocked you from being found but I don't know why I wasn't. The old man said it was because of the Hellmouth but I was living in L.A. It doesn't make sense."

"Why did he tell you this?" asked DAwn." Why now? It's to late for you to go to this school isn't it? Now offense but you and magic don't really go together. You can do little spells but nothing like Willow."

"I don't know. Apparently I have family here. He didn't say anything about my parents though."

"Not nothing?" asked Willow." Are you sure he wasn't a demon?"

"Positive, he wants to take me to the school tomorrow. I told him you were coming with me."

"What about me?" asked Dawn.

"I need you to stay here and see if Xander will call. I would call him but he said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"I think he would want to know about this." said Willow.

"Fine, I'll call him." said Buffy grabbing the phone.

"_Hello."_said Xander.

"Hey, Xand!" said Buffy cheerfully." I found out some news today and decided to call you."

_"What is it?" _asked Xander worried.

"I found out I was adopted and I'm from England." said Buffy.

"_WHAT?"_

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to find out more tomorrow. So I'll call you then."

_"Yeah, sure.Talk to you then"_said Xander still in a daze hanging up.

"He took that well." joked Buffy.

"You didn't say when we were suppose to go." said Willow.

"At two tomorrow." said Buffy." He'll come here and get us. Now I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Buff." said Willow.

"Night sis."

Then next day all three were up early and Buffy was just getting off the phone with Giles.

"What did he say?" asked Willow.

"He said that he knew about the wizarding world, but never knew we were suppose to go there."

"What about me?" asked Willow" I can do magic."

"You didn't start until you were to old to go. Plus you do a different type of magic."

"What kind do they do?"

"They use wands."

"Oh, yeah that is different." replied Willow.

Rushing off Buffy tried to make sure everything was in order. She knew they wouldn't be gone a day but she was making sure if something happened Dawn would be prepared.

At two Buffy, Willow and Dawn were sitting on their couch. When a loud pop resounded through the room everyone jumped but Buffy.

"Miss Summers, Miss Rosenburg, and Miss Summers." said Albus eyes twinkling at them.

"Dumbledore." greeted Buffy.Willow and Dawn just nodded.

"Are you ready to be going?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Buffy. Turning to Dawn she said" Be good, if anything happens call Giles or Xand, kay?"

"Sure, Buffy. Go, find out what you can about who you are." she said smiling.

"We will be apparating." said Dumbledore." Just grab an arm and don't let go. It will only take a second."

"Buffy grabbed his left arm and Willow grabbed his right. With a loud "POP" they were off to find out the truth.


	5. I'M A WHAT?

Disclaimer:I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns HP and others. Joss Whedon owns Buffy and others.

A.N. People keep saying Buffy is being to trustworthy, but she's not. Hopefully this chapter will clear it up. Also I need a BETA. Oh, I don't know when I will be able to update so I'm sorry about that.

_"Italics"_ thoughts!

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**I'M A WHAT?**_

Buffy decided quickly apparating was not her favorite thing to do. Glancing at Willow she knew she wasn't the only one to think that.

"Teleporting is alot better." said Willow looking a little green.

"Our magic doesn't allow us to teleport."said Albus herding them towards a carriage pulled by a skeletol creature.

"What's that?" asked Buffy.

"It is a threstral, only people who see death can see them."replied Albus."Please climb into the carriage.It will take us the rest of the way to Hogwarts."

"Why couldn't you apparate us there?" asked Buffy.

"Wards." said Willow looking at something Buffy could not see.

"That's right Miss Rosenburg." praised Albus when they were in the carriage. When it stopped a second later he looked confused. He knew it shouldn't have stopped this quickly. Looking up he saw Buffy glare at Willow.

Stepping out of the carriage he waited for their reaction. He was to be surprised.

"Nice place." said Buffy.

"It has a lot of magic here without being on a hellmouth." noted Willow.

"Yes, it does." said Albus proudly, not realizing it was all in his head.

_**FLASHBACK**_

When the loud pop sounded Buffy spun and almost kicked the old guy in the head. She caught herself but got ready to knock him out if he tried anything. He looked harmless but looks were decieving.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am a family friend." he replied.

"Nice try Mr. Appear-Out-Of-Nowhere, but my family doesn't know you."

"I meant I'm friends with your real parents, Miss Summers, not your adoptive ones."

"I'm not adopted." she replied.

"Yes, you are. Your aunt and uncle put you up for adoption."

"Oh, yeah? Well if I'm adopted where are my parents?" she wasked.

"I'm sorry but they were murdered when you were a baby."

"How were they killed?" asked Buffy trying to keep him talking.

"When you were but a babe..." The old man started but Buffy was not listening.

_"Willow, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, do you need help?"_

_"Yes, there's an old man here saying I'm adopted. Can you get here quickly? I'm at the old playground we walked by yesterday."_

_"Can't you just walk off?"_

_"No, he's got power I think. He teleported here."_

_"Okay, I'm coming. Give me just a second. Did he tell you who your parents supposedly are?"_

"Who were my parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

_"James and Lily Potter, get Dawn to look them up."_

_"Okay. Let me tell her them I will be there."_

Out of thin air appeared Willow. The old man just smiled like he expected it or either he didn't show surprise very much.

"Miss Rosenburg?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Willow looked at Buffy _"I don't know if he's evil but he is powerful"_

_"Can you get him to the Council building so we can question him?"_

_"Sure, but there is someone with him. What do you want me to do?"_

_"I don't know, if this guy is for real I don't won't them to think we are kidnapping him"_

_"But we are."_

_"So?"_

_"Fine, I guess I could put fame memories in the guys head of following you home or something."_

_"Okay, I'll distract Dumbledore."_

"You said my aunt and uncle gave me up for adoption. Why?"

"They didn't like magic. They knew you were suppose to be magical."

"Well that's stupid." said Willow nodding at Buffy.

_"It's done."_

_"Good, now can you get Dumbledor eto the Council building. Even better if you can make him think he's taking us to this Hogwarts place."_

_"I'll try, but it may not work. He's really powerful."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Buffy still wasn't sure how it exactly worked all she knew was they were inside Dumbledore's head. In reality they were at the Watcher's Council's building sitting in chairs.

In Dumbledore's office Buffy and Willow were sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. They both had rose an eye when he had offered them a lemon drop.

"So Dumbledore what do you really want? We know the Potter's had a baby boy. You may not have noticed but I'm a girl."

"That's one of the things I wanted to tell you." said Albus looking flustered.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"When you were a baby Voldemort..."

"Who?" asked Willow.

"Voldemort is a wizard who wants to purify the wizard world. Now when you were a baby he came after you and your family. I placed a charm to hide you. The charm would hide your location from everyone but the secret keeper and whoever he told. Sadly the Secret Keeper told Voldemort where you were and he came to kill you.

The secret keeper was one of your fathers best friends. His name wa Peter Pettigrew. Peter blamed another friend for the deathes and faked his own death."

"How did I survive?" asked Buffy.

"Your mother's love saved you. No one is quite sure how it happened though. The spell also had a side effect."

"What?"

"Somehow when the killing curse hit you..."

"Killing curse?" asked Willow.

"There is a spell that can kill automatically, Voldemort used it on Buffy. When it hit Buffy, along with her mother's love it turned into a girl."

"WHAT?" screamed Buffy breaking the spell.


	6. Mistakes

A.N. I know my writing isn't the best so I'm sorry about that. I'm glad most of you like the idea so please

keep reading even through my mistakes.. Also this story is almost at it's end. It may have a sequel I'm not sure yet. Tell me if you want one or not and I can end it just perfectly to have a sequel. Thanks!

REVIEW!

_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Mistakes **_

Buffy stared at Dumbledore and laughed at his shocked expression. He honestly believed they had been at Hogwarts. Did he really think her that gullible?

"I thought you were shocked at being a guy?", asked Dumbledore not thinking about how they had been in his head.

"Do you really think I was born a guy?", she asked.

"But the spell," Dumbledore started.

"Will here felt your spell and didn't know what it was for so she fixed it to find me. I'm not who you are looking for,"

"So you're not Harry?"

"No, but we know who he is. So answer us truthfully and we might let ou know where he is. Why do you want him?"

"We need him."

"Let me guess to fight this Moldy Warts guy?" Buffy asked ignoring Willow's giggles.

"Yes, there was a prophecy made years ago when Harry was just a baby," said Dumbledore.

"Hmmm.. does it say one has to die?"

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"It always says that. Now we love Harry and we don't want him hurt. If we let you know who he is we come with him. If he decides he doesn't want to do something then he won't. Do I make myself clar?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore wanting to know who Harry really was. It made more sense to him this way. When he had found out that Buffy was Harry he could not figure out how he had been turned into a girl. He had told them it was the spell as it could have been. Since no one had ever survived the killing curse no one knew the consequence of it.

"We have let him hear all of this so it will be up to him to let you know who he is. Now just sit right there while we go talk to him."

_**"Harry's" POV**_

When Willow and Buffy walked through the door I was still in shock. There was no way that this was true, but Willow had cast a truth spell so it had to be.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really Buffy. It's kinda a shock."

"It's up to you. We won't make you do anything," said Willow trying to calm me.

"I know, but come on! It's got to be some kind of weird joke. It should be Buffy or even you!"

"It's okay Xand. I don't know what I would do either," said Buffy. Both her and Willow hugged me. That's when I knew what I would choose.


	7. Choices

A.N. Okay this is going to be really short but since nobody wanted it I hate to leave it unfinished. If you want to write the sequel let me know.

Also I have a buffy X-Over fanforum the link is on my bio. So go check it out!

**The Last Chapter:**

Xander opened the door into the room with Dumbledore. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Harry." he started but Xander cut him off quickly.

"Don't you don't know me so do not speak. First of all you only came here to get your "savior". I'm here to tell you that's not me. All these years and you just find me? And after all this time you don't care how I've been only about how I can defeat the big bad?"

Dumbledore shook his head but Xander still would not let him speak.

"Still I won't the world end just because someone wants it too. As a friend said " The hardest thing to do in life is live it" or something to that effect. So I'll help you along with my friends. But as soon as this is all over you leave us alone. I don't want anything to do with ya'll."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

"Then it is so. We shall leave as soon as you get ready."

"Okay. We'll be back in an hour ready to go."

That's when Xanders future became unknown.

**THE END**


End file.
